1. Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to a method of acoustically insulating a toilet bowl by mounting it on a building floor through acoustically insulating connecting members. The invention is also concerned with the combination of the floor, the toilet bowl, and the above acoustically insulating connecting members.
2. Brief description of the prior art:
Toilet bowls made of porcelain are conventionally disposed directly on the floor and/or attached thereto through rigid connections, thereby causing acoustic short circuits between the toilet bowl and the floor. When the toilet is used, acoustic vibrations are transmitted from the bowl to the floor and spread all over, for example, the dwelling. In the case of a multiple unit residential building, the acoustic vibrations even reach the surrounding residential units and disturb their occupants.